Oathbreakers
by Lazulie
Summary: Ambos fallaron en sus juramentos: proteger a su rey y encontrar a las niñas Stark. Sin nadie más en quien realmente confiar, sólo se tenían el uno al otro para alcanzar un nuevo objetivo común, que les traería la reivindicación que sus almas buscaban.
1. DE REGRESO A KING'S LANDING

**Oathbreakers**

 **Resumen:** Ambos fallaron en sus juramentos: proteger a su rey y encontrar a las niñas Stark. Sin nadie más en quien realmente confiar, sólo se tenían el uno al otro para alcanzar un nuevo objetivo común, que les traería la reivindicación que sus almas buscaban.

 **Derechos del autor:** Los personajes y lugares que aparecen aquí son de creación de George R. R. Martin. Los he adaptado para utilizarlos en mi historia, y no estoy ganando dinero al hacerlo. Esta es una forma de mostrar mi aprecio por los personajes y la historia. La imagen del cover es propiedad de sabrina992

 **Nota de la autora:** La historia comienza luego del final de la quinta temporada de Game of Thrones (Juego de Tronos), después del asesinato de Myrcella, así como la ejecución de Stannis Baratheon.

* * *

 **1ERA PARTE**

DE REGRESO A KING'S LANDING

Su pequeño corazón lentamente volvía a latir. Jaime la abrazó, fuertemente al sentirla moverse una vez más, pero fue separado por Bronn.

—Dale un poco de aire —indicó el mercenario halándolo hacia atrás—. O vas a matarla tú mismo.

Jaime dejó de abrazarla, pero la siguió sosteniendo para que no le costara mantenerse en pie. La lenta respiración de su hija. Era una tortura verla respirar con esa dificultad, pero sin duda era un alivio.

—¿Papá? —sólo atinó a pronunciar Myrcella con dificultad, mientras tosía por más aire.

—No, no hables pequeña —respondió Jaime acariciando su cabello hablándole con una voz cálida —. Sólo respira, estás a salvo ahora.

Miró de reojo al mercenario pero este se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ves? Eres el único que la trata de sobrina eres tú— señaló, para luego extraer una manzana de su bolsillo y darle un mordisco.

— No puedes decirle nada a nadie…

—Lannister… ¿En qué momento te he fallado?— interrumpió con una sonrisa. —Espero que esto también haya sido una prueba de que puedes confiar en mí.

Jaime miró el antídoto que habían utilizado hace unos minutos, y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Ya te lo había dicho, he estado en Dorne un par de veces. No puedes hacer nada que se considere importante en Dorne, sin tener un antídoto contigo.

—Pero… ¿Qué sucedió en el calabozo?

—No hubo necesidad— acotó sonriente dándole un nuevo mordisco a la manzana—. Todas las mujeres piensan igual, incluso las de Dorne. Diles lo que quieren oír, y ellas harán lo que quieres.

—Fue algo muy riesgoso de tu parte entonces.

—Pero necesario —volvió a señalar el mercenario—. De otra forma, no hubiera podido identificar el veneno que usarían contra tu hija. Usaron su veneno más efectivo y exótico en el ataque, no usarían algo menor con Myrcella si querían deshacerse de ella. «Aunque conseguir esa antitoxina no fue fácil», pensó.

El resto del viaje transcurrió con normalidad. Dorne creía que Myrcella había muerto, y su furia sería terrible cuando descubrieran lo contrario. Sería preciso ponerla a salvo, y ver con Cersei que tomaran las acciones necesarias. Lo menos que necesitaban era tener un nuevo enemigo por el sur, que se sumara a la amenaza latente de Stannis Baratheon.

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo:** En búsqueda de Sansa.


	2. EN BUSQUEDA DE SANSA

**Oathbreakers**

* * *

 **2DA PARTE**

EN BUSQUEDA DE SANSA

—¡Mi señora Brienne!

Era complicado saber de dónde provenía el llamado. La voz de su escudero resonaba entre los árboles, producto de su agitación, y el movimiento errático con el que la buscaba.

—¡Mi señora Brienne!

—Estoy aquí Pod —Anunció sin mucho ánimo —. Deja de hacer ese escándalo antes que todo el norte nos encuentre.

Se produjo un breve silencio, que se quebró luego de unos segundos.

—¡Mi señora Brienne! —volvió a exclamar con angustia el escudero —. ¿Dónde se encuentra?

—Pod, cálmate —ordenó la mujer —. Comienza a caminar hacia mi voz, no estoy lejos.

El joven escudero apareció detrás de unos árboles, y vio sorprendido el rostro cansado de su ama.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó el escudero visiblemente preocupado.

—Me encargué de Stannis —respondió Brienne secamente.

—¿Stannis?... ¡¿Stannis Baratheon?!

—¿Qué otro Stannis te preocupa? —le aclaró un poco sorprendida por la pregunta. «A veces me sorprende como aún sigue vivo con todo lo que ha pasado»

—Vaya… otro rey acaba de caer —comentó pensativo el muchacho.

—Stannis Baratheon no era ningún rey —corrigió Brienne con algo de fastidio.

—Mi amo Tyrion una vez me indicó que si la calumnia sobre los hijos de la reina Cersei resultara ser cierta, el heredero legítimo al trono de los siete reinos resultaría ser Stannis, al ser el hermano mayor del rey Robert.

Brienne guardó silencio por unos segundos. Por más que le molestara, su escudero tenía razón en ese argumento. Renly no había tenido un derecho real al trono sobre su hermano, y cuando confrontó a Stannis, ella misma se refiero a Renly como el rey legítimo de los siete reinos.

—Stannis ya no podrá ser rey —concluyó Brienne luego de la pausa.

—Entonces… ¿Usted será la nueva emperatriz?

—¿Emperatriz? —casi se atragantó con la idea —. ¿De qué estás hablando Pod?

—Mi amo Tyrion me dijo que los Baratheon llegaron al poder tras vencer a rey loco. Con eso finalizó la línea real de los Targaryen —explicó cerrando los ojos mientras visualizaba en su mente las ideas —. Si usted se encargó de Stannis Baratheon, heredero al trono tras la muerte de su hermano Robert, eso quiere decir que se encargó del último Baratheon, por ende le corresponde el trono de los siete reinos como conquistadora.

—Pod… —respondió nuevamente fastidio —. Primero que nada, Tomlen Baratheon es el rey, y aunque se pudiera probar que él no es el hijo legítimo del rey Robert, habría que removerlo del poder antes de poder reclamar el trono de hierro. Esa es la conquista que buscas, no la de herederos ilegítimos que aún no se demuestra si tienen el derecho al título o no.

Brienne comenzó a recoger sus cosas, mientras le seguía explicando a su escudero.

—Además —continuó —. Quien mató al rey loco fue Jaime Lannister, y como ves los Lannister no llegaron al poder, sino los Baratheon. Quien hace la acción no es necesariamente quien recibe el título.

—Es una lástima —reflexionó Pod —. Jaime Lannister pudo haber sido un gran rey. Mi amo Tyrion hablaba muy bien de él.

Por un momento, el tema llamó su atención. Recordó a Jaime, y los momentos que pasaron juntos. La misma espada que tenía en su poder fue su regalo de despedida antes de separarse. ¿Qué sería de él en esos momentos?

—Y… ¿Qué fue lo que te comentó sobre él? — le consultó disimuladamente, mientras se puso a revisar sus cosas para ver si no le faltaba nada.

—Bueno, mi amo Tyrion me contó de una vez que…

—¡POD! —Brienne reaccionó de golpe—. ¿Para qué me estabas buscando con tanta insistencia?

Pod la miró confundido, y luego una expresión de preocupación se manifestó en su rostro.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza —. Lo lamento mucho señora Brienne, en serio me olvidé por completo cuando comenzamos a conversar y…

—¡POD! —volvió a exclamar Brienne tomando al muchacho por los hombros—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Mi señora Brienne —comenzó a explicar el escudero más asustando aún ahora que ella casi lo estaba levantando del suelo sin darse cuenta —. Estaba vigilando, y vi que una comitiva salió con rapidez de Winterfell. Salieron varios jinetes y con perros de caza. Creo que el bastardo de Bolton lideraba al grupo, pero no estoy seguro.

—¿De caza? —repitió Brienne pensativa para luego mirar la torre de Winterfell a lo lejos—. Sansa.

Brienne comenzó a descender con rapidez hacia la puerta principal del castillo. Luego del asedio fallido de Stannis las tropas se encontraban en los comedores, y muy pocos se encontraban vigilando. Cuando el guardia de la puerta finalmente la notó llegar, prácticamente ya la tenía encima.

—¿A dónde fueron? —Brienne le apuntó su espada al cuello —. ¡Respóndeme!

—No me lastime —imploró el guardia—. Mi señor salió en búsqueda de su esposa. Parece que escapó durante el ataque.

Brienne lo golpeó contra el muro dejándolo inconsciente. Una buena parte de ese golpe fue su furia acumulada por reaccionar tan tarde a esa situación.

—Ve por los caballos Pod. No sé si podamos encontrarla antes, pero no podemos dejar que vuelvan con ella a este lugar.

El escudero desapareció raudo en busca de las monturas.

Mientras ella pensaba sus alternativas, se acordó de Stannis. Un hombre como él conocía el valor de Sansa, y la pudo haber ayudado a protegerla. Sansa por si sola no podría escapar de sus captores y menos sin una montura, por lo que muy posiblemente su futuro ahora dependería en si ella podría rescatarla de las garras de Bolton y sus jinetes, antes de que pudiera regresar a guarecerse tras las murallas de Winterfell.

Tomó su espada, y se encomendó a su señora Catelyn Stark. Esta era una batalla que tenía que ganar.

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo:** De vuelta a casa


End file.
